


If You Love Me, Let Me Go.

by Aspieonage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AngelBlade, Angst, Baby!Cas, BigBrother!Gabe, Death, Family, Heaven, Love, Murder, Other, Pain, Toddler!Cas, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspieonage/pseuds/Aspieonage
Summary: Somebody has to take care of little angels too.And that is Gabriel.But what happens to the love that develops between an angel and his guardian if the world goes to shit?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i like pain. Do you like pain?
> 
> It's very short. Suck my dick.~

Gabriel had been there since the beginning of time.  
He wasn’t the oldest but he was an archangel.  
None that was as feared as Lucifer or as respected and looked up to as Michael. But he was himself.  
He was smart and always up for a joke. No wonder the small angels absolutely loved him. None of the other big brothers were up for pranks or other shenanigans.

But there was a special someone who loved Gabe the most. And that was mutual.  
Castiel was the shiest of the little ones. He was thin, fragile and the first one to get mocked by his brothers.  
But whenever he was sad there was always someone he could go to. When he had nightmares there was someone in whose bed he could crawl in and when the others started bullying him, he always had his big brother to protect him.

And that is why it hurts so damn much.  
Castiel never thought it would ever come to this. That he would be forced to do this.  
He knew he would have to fight. But he never wanted to stand up against his brothers.  
He never intended to end up piercing an angel blade through the most loving heart he knew. The blade that shouldn’t even exist in a family that should never have been broken apart.

And that is why there are tears. The first that ever rolled down his vessel’s cheek since Castiel possessed it.  
That is why, in his chest, there is a stinging pain even though he is not the one being stabbed.  
And that is why he cannot get off his knees, he cannot let go of the body drenched in blood and he cannot look at the wings burned into the floor.


End file.
